


makorin drabbles

by ionlywritefree (Sierra)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabble + meme requests from tumblr, ratings vary. </p><p>1: future fish au, 2: tattoo parlour au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. future fish au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rinchansanmatsuoka's request.

 

After Haru’s third subsequent arrest in as many days for either public indecency or invasion of private property (according to Officer Yamazaki, they’re equally punishable), there’s a knock on the door and a shouted  _police, open up!_

Makoto glances apprehensively back at Haru in the kitchen, wondering if this is the last time he’ll be a free man. 

But when Makoto opens the door, it isn’t the captain’s surly partner waiting on their doorstep to drag Haru away. It’s Rin himself, one fist still mid-knock, a handful of amaryllis stems in the other. His gaze flits to the side the moment they make eye-contact, brief but with a searing undercurrent of _something_ that reminds Makoto of burning buildings, of ash and smoke that singes the lining of his lungs, but ignites the breath in him anew.    
  
“I’m not here for Haru,” Rin mumbles, and a flicker of hope drops heat into Makoto’s stomach at the next words: “I’m here for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


	2. tattoo parlour au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabrina's request.

Gou’s heart was in the right place when she insisted he get out of the house, because longer than two weeks without sun was going to give him a calcium deficiency. While the last thing Makoto felt like doing was moving, Gou never took no for an answer; besides, she’d added, it was about time for Makoto to meet her brother.

They’ve been on a first-name basis since the convention Gou dragged him to, where he flicked through Rin’s portfolio out of curiosity. What Makoto hadn’t expected was the brightness of Rin’s watercolouring detail, or the intricacy of his linework, and within another month, he had booked his first appointment with Rin. By the six-month mark, his half-sleeve had become a full one, and a backpiece was on its way to completion.

The day he brings Rin a new sketch, Rin only looks down at the paper for a long moment, chewing his lip, before he places a hand on Makoto’s shoulder and guides him to sit with none of the usual boyish charm or even a joke. When Rin dips the needle into the ink—a deep, familiar shade of blue—Makoto watches him carve every letter into his skin, and both of them are calm as Rin starts with _h._  Makoto stays still, gazing at the ceiling, as Rin’s hand starts to shake around the point of k, and neither of them has the heart to strike up a conversation by the time Rin reaches the final _a_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


End file.
